kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Yaya
|kanji = 夜々 (やや) |rōmaji = Yaya |chinese = 夜夜 |alias = Yaya of the moon |type = Automaton; Banned Doll |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Scarlet |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = Shoko Karyusai Setsugetsuka Trilogy |previous affiliation = |occupation = Automaton |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |puppeteer = Raishin Akabane (Master) |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Shoko Karyusai (Creator) Irori (older Sister) Komurasaki (younger Sister) |counterpart = |magic = |weapons = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hitomi Harada |english voice = Bryn Apprill |image gallery = Yes }} Yaya (夜々 Yaya) is an Automaton created by Shoko Karyusai; she is of the highest quality, and is part of the Setsugetsuka (雪月花) trilogy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content She specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Raishin Akabane is her Puppeteer. Appearance Yaya is a beautiful girl with scarlet-colored eyes and long black hair, a portion of it is tied by black ribbons on each side of her head, accompanied by long red ribbons that extend to her legs. She wears a black-traditional japanese shrine maiden robe that is held to her body by a red neck lace. A red and white sash scarf is tied to her waist, she wears long-sleeved gloves on her arms, her stockings have white ruffels, the bottom of he ankles are strapped with the strings from her shoes. Recently, Raishin bought her some boots as an apology for going out on a date with Charlotte. Personality Yaya's personality can be better understood by analyzing three different themes: firstly, Raishin's actions; secondly, her warped sense of thinking that influence her actions and comments; thirdly, her distrust towards potential female rivals. Firstly, Raishin's actions instantly affect Yaya's emotions. Yaya treasures every praise that Raishin showers on her, especially if he pats her head. If he does not, she becomes disappointed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 She is seen tearing up when Raishin reprimands her; her pitiful appearance deters Raishin from scolding her too much, until he eventually drops the matter.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-33 Yaya is distraught when she finds out she is prohibited from joining Raishin and Komurasaki for an investigation into the Orphanage, but she quickly calms down when Raishin pats her head and assures her he will be back soon.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 26-28 Secondly, due to her wanting to win over Raishin's affections, and also her warped sense of thinking, she has the tendency to say things that create grave misunderstandings, or perform unusual actions. For example, she has claimed she is Raishin's doll in bed, causing a female stranger to mistake Raishin as a pervert and in turn slapping him. When reprimanded, she claims it was the stranger who was the pervert lusting after Raishin, not her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 30-32 She has also claimed to be Raishin's wife, much to his annoyance.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Page 17 There are occasions where Raishin is unable to sleep well, due to Yaya's persistence in trying to climb into his bed at night. Instead of feeling guilty for causing Raishin to have inadequate rest, she fantasizes about sleeping with him, and even claims she will recover faster as an Automaton if she sleeps next to her Puppeteer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Page 25 Thirdly, Yaya is suspicious and distrusting of other girls whom she believes to be her rivals for Raishin's affections. This is first shown when Raishin notices Charlotte at the dining room and invites her to have lunch with them,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-5 and also becomes alarmed when Raishin teases Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 At some occasions, Yaya loses her sense of logic due to her jealousy. For example, she accuses Raishin of trapping and harbouring Frey in their dormitory room, when he could not have done so since he was with her the entire day.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Page 16 Raishin notes that she has become increasingly difficult to handle as Frey has visited him more frequently in the hospital.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Page 4 Moreover, Yaya is jealous of her own sister, Komurasaki, seeing her as a rival when the latter behaves cheeky with Raishin.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 24 As Sigmund remarks, Yaya's feelings towards Raishin are more than loyalty.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Page 21 History One day, Yaya accompanied Shoko Karyusai to the burnt house of the former Akabane Clan, where they encounter Raishin, who is desperately practising his puppeteer skills. However he was unaware of their identities. Thus, Yaya stripped to reveal Shoko's name on her lower back, while Shoko proudly displayed the doll as one of her beautiful creations. Raishin finally realized Shoko's famed identity due to her other creation's destructive powers. Commenting on her fame and connections to the military, she offered to grant Raishin's wish to seek revenge for his family's deaths, in exchange for working for her, and be her possession. Claiming the alternative was death if he refused her offer, she gave Yaya to be his automaton as part of the contract. Since then, Yaya has been by Raishin's side.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Pages 1-8 Plot Cannibal Candy arc Yaya abruptly wakes Raishin up with her supposed "love charm", much to his annoyance. She remarks they have finally arrived in Liverpool, a city renowned for its Machinart technology. As she fantasizes at the thought of being with Raishin, they hear frantic shouts from the other train passengers. Upon being informed that the train brakes have malfunctioned, Yaya accompanies Raishin as he orders everyone onboard to sit down, while they attempt to stop the train before it derails. With the magic Raishin transfers to her, along with her herculean strength, Yaya finally brings the train to a stop. As they prepare to leave, they are thanked by two passengers, who are amazed at the lifelikeness of Yaya. However, Yaya claims she is Raishin's doll in bed, causing him to be slapped by the older passenger. Raishin reprimands Yaya for her earlier comment, but stops when he sees her crying, and cheers up when he pats her head as a sign of forgiveness. They soon arrive at Walpurgis Academy. Raishin then warns her that she is prohibited from leaving the school's premises until he graduates, but she is undeterred and declares her loyalty to him, aware that she is his tool for revenge.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-37 Seeing Raishin depressed over his poor grades, Yaya tries to cheer him up as his prospects of participating in the Walpurgis Night are extremely low. Just then, they hear a commotion, as students fearfully make way for a female student named Charlotte Belew. Kimberley, a professor who happens to walk by, explains to Raishin and Yaya that Charlotte is a member of the Rounds, a group for the the top thirteen students. Yaya watches on as Raishin and Kimberley, after the latter has introduced herself, discuss about the Night Party. After Kimberley leaves, Yaya comments that she seems scary, but Raishin replies that at least she is a good person, and draws his attention to Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 3-15 Yaya then accompanies Raishin as he challenges Charlotte to a duel, with her Gauntlet at stake. Seeing how determined the two are in battling her, Charlotte orders her dragon Automaton, Sigmund, to transform into his larger form, shocking them greatly.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-23 Just as the battle is about to begin, Yaya quickly alerts Raishin to an incoming Morning Star weapon, which lunges towards Charlotte and Sigmund. They soon realize that other students and their Automatons are targeting Charlotte, and watch on as Sigmund battles the new attackers, but he becomes injured. Before the Morning Star could attempt to hit Charlotte again, Raishin and Yaya protect her, with the latter easily holding up the Morning Star. Yaya then protects Raishin from an ambush by the attackers, and makes quick work of some of the attacking Automatons. The attackers then decide to focus on attacking Raishin instead, as he and Yaya brace themselves for battle.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-28 Yaya's and Raishin's synchronized attacks amaze Charlotte. Soon, the latter decides to join the fighting duo, and the battle quickly ends with the retreat of the attackers. Even though Charlotte insists to resume their original battle, Raishin declines due to Sigmund's injuries. With a smoke bomb, he and Yaya escape. The next morning, Yaya asks Raishin why he is sleepy, to which he replies it is due to her trying to climb into his bed all night, causing her to gleefully claim she would have healed better if they slept together. They then notice a crowd of students, including Charlotte, has gathered around the remains of a devoured Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-27 During lunch break, Yaya becomes jealous when Raishin invites Charlotte and Sigmund to have lunch together. She listens on as Raishin asks Charlotte to explain about the perpetrator known as "Cannibal Candy", and is shocked when Raishin teases the latter. Just then, upon noticing Magnus, Raishin orders Yaya to follow him, ignoring Charlotte's warnings that Magnus is the top ranking and most powerful student in the Academy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-10 When Magnus' Automatons surround Raishin, Yaya rushes to him but she is unable to do anything. After he is released, she frantically asks if he is hurt and apologizes. She remains silent as he vents out his frustration about how weak he is to Magnus. Unexpectedly, they are interrupted by a male student, who requests for a chat inside the dining hall, thus attracting much attention. Yaya then listens on as the student, identified as Felix Kingsfort, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, offers Raishin an Entry to the Night Party as a reward for a deal.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 16-23 As the discussion continues in an office, Yaya quietly drinks tea as Felix informs Raishin that he has to defeat Cannibal Candy, who has been terrorizing the school. In return, Raishin will receive a recommendation to receive an Entry to the Night Party. Suddenly, a student, Risette Norden, informs everyone in the room that another Automaton's remains have been found. As they arrive at the latest crime scene, they encounter Charlotte. Under Felix's instructions, they approach the scene and are devastated by the horrifying remains. Raishin notices the Magic Circuit is missing, to which Felix explains to them that is the "trademark" of Cannibal Candy, thus killing the Automaton. Yaya comments the scar looks like the Circuit has been licked away, leading Raishin to realize the reason for the nickname, "Cannibal Candy".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-23 Risette believes the victim was one of Charlotte's attackers earlier, as such, Raishin asks Charlotte for her opinions, but the girl is badly frightened and panics, ordering Sigmund to bite him. Yaya immediately asks if he is alright, and watches as he promises to consider whether to help Felix. As they decide to return to their dormitory, Risette interrupts them, wanting to have a private word with Raishin. Sensing the importance, he instructs Yaya to return first, causing her to be frantic. Reluctantly, she returns first for her consultation, but warns him to come back soon or she will destroy the dormitory.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 24-30 Filled with jealousy and paranoia, Yaya pounces on Raishin, demanding to check his clothes. As a result, she is hit on the head by him, and finally tells him that Komurasaki informed her to go ahead with the plans of the Japanese military. She adds on that the Kingsfort family is politically powerful, being involved in the government and British intelligence. Just as they figure out how to find Cannibal Candy, there is knocking on the window, leading Raishin to protect her. The visitor turns out to be Sigmund. Yaya watches on as Sigmund apologizes for Charlotte's actions, and explains that the latter has a gentle heart, despite her outward personality towards people. Sigmund then leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-9 Noticing Raishin's attention seems to be distracted, Yaya asks him for their plan the next day, to which he replies they will hunt Cannibal Candy together.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 15-16 The next morning, as Yaya prepares for the day, she is shocked to see Charlotte at the door, and is speechless when the latter asks Raishin for a date.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 21-25 Yaya quickly rejects Charlotte's request, but Raishin unexpectedly accepts the date. Feeling possessive, she attacks him. Later that afternoon, they meet Charlotte, who wants to use Raishin as bait to lure out Cannibal Candy. Instead, Raishin decides to take Charlotte on an actual date, stupefying both girls. Seeing Raishin grab Charlotte's hand for their date, Yaya is heartbroken as she and Sigmund stay behind in school.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-13 Hours later, it is late at night, and the two Automatons are still waiting for their respective owners. Yaya desperately wants to leave the school's premise, but Sigmund warns her that doing so will bring trouble to Raishin. Feeling defeated, she cries, but Sigmund quickly assures her that he believes Raishin is not lusting after Charlotte. Noting that they, as Automatons, will never be equal to human beings, Sigmund wants to understand why Yaya has such strong feelings for Raishin, and why he is obsessed with the Night Party. Yaya declines to tell the dragon much, but simply replies that Raishin is out for revenge. Out of the blue, Sigmund suddenly warns her that as their Puppeteers are not with them, they have to be careful of Cannibal Candy. Hearing this, Yaya becomes frightened, as Sigmund stares at her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 19-24 Returning to the dormitory, Raishin finds Yaya whimpering, and apologizes for going out with Charlotte. He then cheers her up by giving her a present: a new pair of boots, to replace her geta, and helps her to put on the boots. He proceeds to explain he went out with Charlotte to confirm some theories he had regarding Cannibal Candy. Yaya asks if he suspects Charlotte, and he replies that while Charlotte will have an alibi by being with him, the case seems confusing, as the scars on the last two victims are different. Since Sigmund was with her the entire day, Yaya believes he is innocent. However, Raishin comments that he is a banned doll and theoretically could use a limited amount of Mana on his own. Yaya continues to listen to Raishin's explanation, untl they are interrupted, as Raishin receives a call from Risette Norden who informs him that Charlotte is missing.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 23-28 Unexpectedly, Shoko and Irori make a visit to their dormitory room. While Yaya is happy to see Shoko, she is less pleased to see Irori, who lectures her to learn from Komurasaki's hardworking attitude. Shoko explains to them the Japanese military is unable to identify Cannibal Candy, and suggests the British military, and the Academy, may be involved too. Despite the complexity of the case, Raishin is determined to help Charlotte. Thus, Shoko calls Yaya over, and presses onto the latter's chest, causing her to lose consciousness and fall; Shoko states Yaya is in "safe mode". After learning of her own weaknesses from Shoko, Yaya follows Raishin to find for Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 1-10 They bump into Risette, who informs them that the Disciplinary Committee is also searching for Charlotte, because the dormitory master found a large number of Magic Circuits in her room, much to their shock. Raishin proposes to collaborate with Risette in their search, and asks to see the Locker, where dormant Automatons are kept. However, Yaya is prohibited from entering the building, in case she destroys other Automatons. With Raishin's assurance, she reluctantly waits outside.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 11-18 Having been roughly restrained by student leaders, Yaya lies unconscious, and moderately injuried. Kimberley, who happens to walk past, asks what would happen to Yaya and Raishin, and becomes angry when the students claim the duo are in cahoots with Cannibal Candy. Suddenly Kimberley claims Yaya moved, but the students do not believe. A few seconds later, Yaya causes an explosion and is now freed; Kimberley is frightened by such power.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 5-9 Yaya manages to rescue Raishin, and as they run towards Charlotte's location, she explains Charlotte's motivations for being the Wiseman. According to Sigmund, the Belew family was a family of humans and Automatons. However, it was severely punished by the British monarchy because Charlotte's canine Automaton attacked a young prince. Thus, Sigmund is the remaining family Charlotte has, and feeling guilty, she attempts to buy back the Automatons the family once had.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 5-9 Having found Charlotte, Raishin and Yaya protect her just before Felix's Automaton could strike her down.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 31 Raishin rejects Felix's lies, and declares he will fight him, and his Automaton, "Risette"; Yaya swiftly attacks "Risette", causing her mask to shatter and reveal her face. They are horrified when "Risette", having given her real name as Eliza, announces her love for cannibalism.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-17 Yaya attacks Eliza, but she proves to be too powerful. Despite this, Raishin instructs Yaya not to be distracted, and she manages to defend him from another attack. Without warning, Eliza suddenly utilizes a chain to restrain and throw Raishin against a tree, causing Yaya and Charlotte to scream for him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 18-28 Moments later, Yaya is caught by the chain, which Charlotte realizes is magically-imbued, and is brutally slammed into the ground, losing a lot of blood.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-4 As Eliza swings Yaya up into the air again, some of her blood drips onto the former's face, prompting Raishin to command Yaya to attack again. Yaya breaks free from the chains, and to Charlotte's surprise, she manages to land some hits onto Eliza without the latter transforming into a formless state. Raishin explains the weakness of Eliza's Magic Circuit: only being able to use each Magic once, and thus exposing Felix's murderous ritual of killing opponents for the Night Party.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 10-14 Felix is impressed, and decides to activate Eliza's White Mist attack, trapping Yaya into a corrosive mist. However, Raishin is unshaken, and commands Yaya to send Eliza flying, which she does so by punching the mist and forcing Eliza back into her Automaton form. Seeing how shocked Felix and Eliza are, Raishin explains Yaya's blood has a hardening ability, thus interfering with Eliza's ability to liquify. With the final command of Absolute Divine Edge Attack: Hakyaku-Suigetsu, Yaya obliterates Eliza. Raishin then turns to Felix, and with a swift punch, knocks him out, thus ending the tough battle. Despite Raishin's apologies for getting her hurt, Yaya assures him she will recover, while sadly commenting that he is the one who always suffers. To her surprise, Raishin embraces her, patting her head and thanking her. Carrying the slightly injured Sigmund, Yaya watches on with a smile as Raishin lends a hand to Charlotte, symbolizing the start of a genuine friendship.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 15-34 Sword Angel arc Yaya accompanies Raishin as Headmaster Edward Rutherford formally presents him his Gauntlets to participate in the Night Party. Exiting the hall, they encounter Kimberley, who explains now that the Academy is under scrutiny and suspicion, the Headmaster wants Raishin to be presented as the hero. Noticing that Raishin is not behaving naturally amidst the fanfare, Yaya expresses concerns, to which he admits he is not accustomed to such things. Charlotte approaches them and even though Yaya is jealous, she gives Raishin a present: a talisman imbued with defensive magic. Now as opponents in the Night Party, they, with the exception of Raishin who may hold back, agree to use their full strength against each other in battle.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-12 Two weeks later, it is the eve of the Night Party, and Raishin laments to Yaya about his extra classes. As they return to their dormitory room, they are startled to see a mysterious girl trapped mid-air in a net. Despite Raishin figuring out that the girl caught herself in her own trap, Yaya still harbours suspicions, and even more so when the girl offers sandwiches. Annoyed, Raishin confronts the girl for her intentions, to which she declares she will assassinate him, alarming the duo.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 13-19 While having lunch, Yaya cheerfully feeds Sigmund as their puppeteers discuss who the girl is, who Charlotte deduces to be Frey, a third year student, and Raishin's first opponent in the Night Party. Charlotte believes Frey is not confident in battling Raishin, and thus attempted to assassinate him before the Night Party starts. Moreover, Raishin is considered a dark horse for defeating Felix. Coincidentally, Sigmund alerts the group to Frey's latest antics outside the dining room: setting up a cage trap with adult magazines for Raishin, causing Yaya to plead with her puppeteer that he can only look at her. Ironically, Frey traps herself again, and as they consider helping her, a second year male student, identified by Charlotte as "Sword Emperor" Loki and Frey's younger brother, appears. Witnessing how Loki's Automaton, Cherubim, relentlessly attacks Frey and her canine Automaton, Rabbi, Yaya protects them by blocking off Cherubim's sword with her arm. At the same time, Raishin smugly reminds Loki the Night Party will only start the next day.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 2-20 After Raishin and Yaya introduce themselves to Loki, the boys argue almost to a comical extent, leaving Yaya and Frey speechless. Before the argument could escalate into a battle, Charlotte orders Sigmund to attack in order to pull the boys apart. Loki soon leaves, but not before warning Raishin to stay away from the Night Party and the siblings' affairs; the latter stubbornly refuses. Talking to Frey, they are introduced to Rabbi, however she refuses to explain why her brother despise her, and withdraws from the scene. Yaya watches on as Raishin tries to get more information from Charlotte, but seeing as she refuses to help and that Raishin's additional classes are starting, both teams part their separate ways.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 2-15 In Kimberley's class, Yaya helps a yawning Raishin to write notes, and is startled when the professor throws chalk at him with extreme accuracy. They listen to Kimberley explain the structure and battle dynamics of the Night Party. Seeing how defeated Raishin is after being assigned with more homework, Yaya cheerfully offers her help, which he accepts. Leaving the classroom, Yaya is intrigued by Raishin's relentless determination to find out more about the siblings, and crazily assumes he is interested in Frey's large bosom.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 16-23 During the night, a mysterious figure tries to assassinate Raishin in his sleep, but fails to as his reflexes are quick. Lighting up a lamp, Yaya is speechless when it is Frey, attacking Raishin despite his attempt to explain the truth.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 2-4 After being separated from Raishin for a while, Yaya unexpectedly turns up to where he and Frey are, demanding his permission to defeat the latter, however she escapes with Rabbi. Coincidentally, they are greeted by Komurasaki, Yaya's younger sister. Back at their dormitory room, Komurasaki informs them that the Japanese military is also investigating Frey's background, and as such, Raishin is to follow her for an investigation outside school. Learning that she is prohibited from joining the investigation, Yaya becomes distraught, and is quickly comforted by Raishin who promises to return soon.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 20-28 Feeling lonely, she decides to find Sigmund for company, but refuses to explain her troubles initially, until some accurate guessing by him. Asking the dragon if he ever wished to be human, she is evidently upset that she is but a doll, but he points out that if she was human, she would be unable to protect Raishin, nor can she be his weapon; her responsibilities and abilities are indispensable to him. After some consideration, she replies she is content to be his doll, but unable to withhold her jealousy, she destroys school property. Suddenly, a large projectile is fired at her, causing her to be severely wounded and falling unconscious, much to the alarm of Charlotte and Sigmund.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 20-31 Sigmund urges Yaya to pull herself together, remarking it is a miracle she survived. Before he could find a technician, she informs him that a normal repair would not fix her, and cries for Raishin. Rushing to the scene, Charlotte offers to use her Mana to repair Yaya, and is rudely awakened by the rate the doll is taking from her. Yaya pleads with her not to push her limits into repairing her, considering that they are opponents in the Night Party too, but the girl insists to repair her, until she finally recovers. Hearing Sigmund's deduction that the large projectile could have been fired from anywhere, Charlotte warns Yaya that Raishin is in danger, prompting the doll to run aimlessly for him, but she trips, as students gather around the commotion.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 6-16 Yaya rushes to hug Raishin when he finally returns to their dormitory room, and assures him that she is alright despite her injuries, before expressing concern at his worn out appearance. With Irori's help in dressing up, Yaya watches Raishin and Shoko converse about the Orphanage, and is alarmed when the woman instructs him to steal a part of Rabbi's Magic Circuit. With Shoko's instructions, Yaya and Raishin leave for the opening ceremony of the Night Party. After the opening ceremony, the duo are called to the battle arena, and to their shock, their opponents are Loki and Cherubim, instead of Frey and Rabbi.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 2-16 A fierce battle ensues, and Yaya manages to resist Cherubim's attacks. Annoyed, Loki orders Cherubim to revolve into a large sword, and it instantly cuts Yaya. Dodging the sword's attacks, Yaya senses Raishin's hesitance, and pleads for him to transfer more Mana, however he does not. Unable to carry on, Yaya pleads for Mana, which he finally provides for her Divide Edge attack. Seeing how Yaya is standing in front of him, Raishin recalls how Yomi sacrificed her life to protect him at the Orphanage. Worried he may lose Yaya, he suddenly pushes her away and takes on Cherubim's attack instead, resulting in a large wound across his body and severe blood loss.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 17-32 Screaming over Raishin, Yaya pleads him to regain consciousness, while Loki withdraws from the battle to let him receive treatment. En route to the operating theatre, Yaya is restrained by student leaders, while Charlotte unsuccessfully tries to divert her attention away. Unexpectedly, Irori appears, and seeing how distraught her sister is, slaps and orders her to calm down. Assured by Irori, Yaya cries in her embrace.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 1-7 The next night, much to everyone's surprise, Yaya and Raishin turn up at the Night Party, just in time to stop Rabbi from attacking Loki. With Raishin's declaration to Loki that he will save both Frey and Rabbi, Yaya receives additional Mana to hold Rabbi back from attacking, as Raishin tries to use a chokehold on Frey to render her unconscious, as she is the source for Rabbi's power. However, Yaya is unable to hold the dog back, and it immediately lunges at Raishin, only to be blocked by Loki and Cherubim. With Frey unconscious, Rabbi returns back to normal from its berserk mode. Yaya is about to express relief when the dog bursts out blood without warning.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-26 With the surgeries for both Frey and Rabbi completed, Kimberley and Shoko inform Raishin and Yaya that while the girl is safe, they have tried their best for the dog and can only hope for its recovery. Out in the school grounds, Shoko surprises the duo by informing them she has retrieved a part of Rabbi's Magic Circuit during the operation, and the duo gratefully thank her for ensuring Frey's life is saved. However, Shoko is bothered by D-Works, as Frey is only an experiment. Yaya listens as Shoko explains that it was Frey who went berserk during the battle, causing Rabbi to rupture; this is only possible because Frey's heart has been incorporated into Rabbi's Magic Circuit. Shoko then tells them a shocking truth: Frey and Loki are artificially created Promised Children.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 27-36 Upon hearing this, Yaya expresses disbelief at the thought of the siblings having Machinart inside them. Disgusted and furious by what he saw in the Orphanage, Raishin attempts to leave but Shoko prohibits him from leaving the Academy, because their opponent, D-Works' founder, Bronson, is a powerful puppeteer who once nearly became the Wiseman. Moreover, they, including Loki, are too injured to defeat him currently.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 3-7 Later, Yaya waits outside the hospital ward for Raishin, who visited Frey and Rabbi, to emerge. When asked by him if he is an idiot, she replies affirmatively, and follows him to leave the school. However, they are stopped by Charlotte, who threatens a battle to stop them. Raishin assures the girl that with the defensive talisman she gave, he will be protected; upset with his determination despite the risks, Charlotte gives up trying to stop him, and scolds him while tearfully running away at the same time. With no hindrances left, Raishin and Yaya proceed towards the Orphanage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 2-11 At the Orphanage, they fight off several guards, and quickly search the cowshed for the canine Automatons, but they are not there. Suddenly, Yaya alerts Raishin to an incoming oppnent, which turns out to be from Loki and Cherubim. Believing that Loki will attack them, they brace themselves, but much to everyone's surprise, Loki and Cherubim attack the guards instead. After a few swift attacks, the four run to a building for safety; Loki and Raishin argue again, while Cherubim and Yaya keep watch of the door. With the guards approaching them, the boys realize they are both willing to continue fighting, even if the odds may be against them. Smugly agreeing they are reckless idiots, the four fight off the guards, and run out to the open grounds of the Orphanage. Just before something could strike Raishin from above, Yaya pushes him away, as Loki identifies their new attackers as Bronson, and his Automaton, Lucifer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 17-33 Now battling against Bronson, Yaya helps to defend Cherubim from Lucifer's attack. She then leaps into the air and just as she prepares to strike Lucifer down, the Automaton quickly swings at her, as thought it is ricocheting a bullet. The odds seems to be against them, as Loki and Raishin suffer multiple wounds. Seeing Raishin fall to the ground, Yaya runs over to him, while Loki confronts Bronson but is unable to land a blow on him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 11-18 Despite their severe injuries, the four of them stand up again with fierce determination to defeat Bronson. Enraged by the man, Raishin releases a powerful aura of Mana, empowering Yaya, who is then joined by Cherubim, to engage in an intense battle with Lucifer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 1-13 During the battle, Cherubim and Lucifer are wielded together, however just before Yaya can seize the opportunity, Lucifer transforms back to normal without warning as only a side blade was wielded. Lucifer then strikes at Yaya, but the impact is nullified as the doll uses gunpowder to disperse the heat accumulated on the former's blade. Transferring Mana to Yaya, Raishin orders her to use Absolute Expiration Attack: Hisagi Tachikage, which she obeys and finally destroys Lucifer. Upon landing back down, Yaya is shocked to see both Raishin and Loki collapsing due to their injuries, and desperately pleads for her Puppeteer to wake up.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 16-26 However, in her emotional state, Yaya is unaware Bronson has a gun pointed at Raishin, and is startled when the man suddenly yelps in pain, having been stabbed in the arm by a dagger that seemingly came out from nowhere. The mysterious attacker reveals herself to be Kimberley, acting as a representative of Cruzada, much to Yaya's shock. Hearing Bronson's blunt disregard for human life, Yaya is disgusted. When Kimberley finally has the man arrested for his crimes, Yaya observes the Cruzada members treating Raishin.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-12 Back in the Academy's hospital, Yaya, dressed in a nurse's uniform, is flirty and cheeky towards Raishin, annoying Loki greatly. Their squabbling is interrupted when Kimberley enters the room, announcing that she has allowed them to receive a visitor: Frey. Yaya watches from the side as Frey thanks Raishin for her help, and giggles when Raishin claims that Loki was furious when she was in danger; Loki immediately threatens Raishin with Cherubim in sword form. Seeing this, Frey begs her brother not to do that because she feels Raishin may be a part of their family in future. This random confession of feelings stuns both boys, and reignites Yaya's jealousy that she attacks Raishin again.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 13-23 Elf Speeder arc Dressed in a nurse's uniform, Yaya presumes Raishin is still in his hospital bed, and eagerly announces it is time for his sponge bath. However, she is speechless when his bed is empty, even more so when Loki helps to confirm Raishin ran away from her. Immediately she screams in her search for him, much to Loki's annoyance.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 3-4 Hearing Raishin's shouting, she crashes out of a window to catch him and the mysterious girl he tried to save, mid-air. Although Raishin wants to know the reason behind the girl's suicide attempt, Yaya is more keen to create trouble for the girl. Without providing any answer, the girl runs away. Soon after, Yaya is agitated by Frey's appearance but she pays attention as the latter explains the mysterious girl is Henriette Belew, Charlotte's sister. Frey informs them that Henriette has attempted suicide six times, and more shockingly, Charlotte has been missing from their dormitory since the previous night. Unexpectedly, a glaring light appears over the Academy's clock tower, and without warning, it explodes, causing everyone to be taken aback and traumatized. Out of the smoke, Charlotte and Sigmund are spotted by them to be behind the explosion.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 10-23 Yaya accompanies Raishin as he requests Doctor Crewell to discharge him. When Crewell warns that doing so will mean Raishin resumes his participation in the Night Party, Yaya expresses concern, and is surprised when the doctor actually discharges him. As they exit the clinic, she desperately begs Raishin to reconsider his actions, because Charlotte will be their eventual opponent, and moreover, Shoko will be furious with him for his disobedience. She also reminds him about his motivations. Suddenly a scream interrupts them, and realizing it is Henriette, they rush over to the scene to find her screaming at Frey's dogs, from a tree.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 1-8 Yaya watches as Raishin deduces demands answers from Henriette, and is jolted by jealousy when the latter claims she would be ruined by bestiality because Raishin threatens to set the dogs on her. Thus, Yaya and Frey confront him on him being the worst kind of perverts, allowing Henriette to escape. Deciding that it is best for him and Yaya to find Charlotte first, he advises Frey to leave and prepare for the Night Party, while they agree to head to Gryphon Female Dormitory. En route, Yaya asks him if he believes Charlotte is truly capable of attacking the clock tower, and after much thought, they are confident that she is not doing that of her own will, because Sigmund would have stopped her too. Just then, Charlotte and Sigmund suddenly appear in front of them, warning them not to interfere with Henriette's or her matters. Yaya is frightened when Charlotte threatens to kill Raishin, but he pulls out the talisman she gave her earlier, causing her to fluster in her threats, before flying off. While Raishin comments she is an idiot, Yaya watches on silently.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 9-26 Having waited an hour for an opponent to appear in the Night Party, Raishin and Yaya advance to the next round. Relieved that they did not have to battle, Yaya suggests they should return to their dormitory room, but Raishin insists to visit someone: Kimberley. In the professor's office, Yaya sits quietly as Raishin questions Kimberley for the identity of Charlotte's manipulator. Kimberley reveals to them that based on Nectar's investigations, Charlotte attempted to assassinate Headmaster Edward Rutherford. Yaya observes Raishin as he tries to deduce that the Kingsfort family may have a grudge against the Headmaster, and thus decided to use Charlotte as a scapegoat to regain their honor. She looks on worryingly, as Kimberley advises him not to take action due to the lack of evidence.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 10-23 The next morning, Yaya and Raishin overhead students spreading rumors about Charlotte, the Cannibal Candy incident, and about Felix. Yaya becomes agitated when the students gossip about Raishin too, however he advises her to ignore them, as they need to find Charlotte immediately. Just then, they see Henriette running frantically towards the ruins of the clock tower, where the Headmaster is as well. A gush of wind sweeps by, and looking up, they realize Charlotte and Sigmund are about to attack the Headmaster. Jumping out of the window, Raishin instructs Yaya to call Shoko, as he sprints toward Henriette. Sigmund suddenly attacks, and the impact throws everyone off their feet, and shatters windows. Worried for Raishin, Yaya dashes to the scene, and upon seeing the gaping hole left behind, she screams for him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 6-12 Powers & Abilities *'Herculean Strength': Yaya is mainly designed for physical combat, and her strength exceeds most Automatons, enough to stop a train-locomotive.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-26 Her speed allows her to get in close to her opponent without them knowing. *'Durability': Yaya's skin is very resiliant, enough to withstand the injuries she sustained in her battle against Cannibal Candy. On a few occasions with or without additional Mana, she managed to block Cherubim's normal attacks with her arm when the latter swung his sword at her direction, without suffering much damage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 16, Page 20Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 20 Despite having been shot in the stomach with a large projectile, it is not beyond her operating limit, and she manages to survive the attack, which Sigmund even calls a miracle. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Page 6 However, her durability is not without its limits, as she has suffered a wound when she was slashed by Cherubim, in its Jet circuit mode when the latter transformed into a sword.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 26 Moreover, Shoko has mentioned that like anything that has form, Yaya would certainly die from a direct hit from any enemy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Page 9 *'Hardening': Yaya can harden every aspect of her body, her blood also, even if it is not attached to her body. This lets her be able inflict damage on opponents that have some form of intangibility. *'Quick Reflexes': Yaya has quick reflexes, which enables her to sense incoming attacks and protect Raishin immediately. This is shown several times in battle. When she and Raishin were at the Orphanage, she has alerted Raishin to incoming dangers or possible enemies,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Page 20 and protected him from several swift attacks, even before he realized he was in danger.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 30-31 *'Whistle Shou': Raishin transfers 'blue-colored' Mana to Yaya that enhances her speed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 4 *'Flare Shou': Raishin transfers 'red-colored' energy to Yaya that increases her strength. *'Stronghold Shou': Raishin transfers a 'yellow-colored' energy to Yaya that increases her durability. *'Final Stronghold: Razing Moon Reflection': In the anime, when given this Mana, Yaya's body glows with a multi-colored light. Trivia *Yaya's name, 月, means the Moon in both Chinese and Japanese. *Yaya's weaknesses are wind and water as since she cannot hit non-tangible objects.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Page 9 *She has a tattoo on the left side of her body that says, Karyusai.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10.5, Page 4 *Yaya is the second oldest in the Setsugetsuka Trilogy. *Although it may be hard to tell based on her appearance, Yaya is apparently of equal value to a warship due to her power. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll